


reading pleasure

by dreamerfound



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Books, Double Drabble, F/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Nora Darhk and books. Nora/Ray implied.





	reading pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoilers for season 4

Nora finished reading the last page in the well-worn paperback and placed it down on top of the ever-growing pile by her cot. Mona had been bringing her new books on a regular basis since she started working at the Time Bureau and while it had been annoying at first, Nora quickly came to appreciate the gesture. 

This latest novel had been a steamy time travel romance that had really hit the spot. Nora hadn't read for pleasure since she was a little girl. Growing up in a death cult, the only books she'd been given regular access to had been obscure occult texts. They weren't exactly pleasure reading material.

Prison sucked, but having all this time to read was kind of awesome. Romance novels were way better than she could have imagined. They made her feel good, she loved the way everyone got happy endings. Sure it wasn't exactly realistic and she couldn't imagine that her own story would follow that formula but it offered a much needed escape from her currently bleak reality. Then again, if anyone could pull off a romance novel ending to her story it would be Ray Palmer. A girl could dream, couldn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks Challenge #248: book


End file.
